STARLIGHT
by Asliri19
Summary: Pierwszy pocałunek Jasona i Piper w Obozie Herosów.


W wieczór wiosennej równonocy w Obozie Herosów zorganizowano dyskotekę na plaży.

Tak, zapewne pomyślicie teraz sobie: jak można organizować dyskotekę, skoro Matka Ziemia i giganci budzą się do życia? Jak widać - można. Wszyscy potrzebowali czegoś, co pomogłoby im się wyluzować, zapomnieć na jakiś czas o problemach i czekającym wkrótce wyzwaniu. W dodatku pozostawała jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą każdy się stresował - Percy Jackson wciąż nie wracał. Oczywiście, tylko nieliczni w półbogowie (i centaur) wiedzieli, że syn Posejdona znajduje się obecnie w Obozie Jupiter, na drugim końcu kraju. Annabeth, jego dziewczyna, nadal chciała go poszukiwać, jednak Jason Grace kazał jej się wstrzymać. Po południu dostrzegł ją dyskutującą o czymś z Clarisse la Rue, córką Aresa. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zorientował się, że kłóciły się o kolejną wyprawę do San Francisco.

- Jesteś szalona! - wrzasnęła Clarisse. Włosy związała czerwoną bandaną, na bluzce zapięła skórzany napierśnik, jak zwykle. Właściwie nie ruszała się bez zbroi. - Nie wyruszymy znowu na dawny teren tytanów!

- Tytanów już tam nie ma! - zaprotestowała Annabeth, nieco żałosnym i piskliwym głosem.

- Ale byli! - Clarisse machnęła ręką. - W każdym razie, na dzieci Aresa nie licz. Apolla też nie. Pogódź się z tym, Annabeth. Nie będzie kolejnej misji, rozumiesz? Jeśli chcesz szukać swojego chłopaka sama, to proszę, ja cię nie zatrzymuję.

Clarisse odeszła, klnąc pod nosem, a Annabeth odtańczyła jakiś pełen furii taniec, plując sobie w brodę. Jason podszedł do niej i po kilkunastu minutach udało mu się ją uspokoić - a przynajmniej na tyle, że była w stanie skupić się na tym, co mówił.

- Słuchaj, Annabeth - powiedział. - Jeśli Lupa odnalazła Percy'ego - a wierzę, że Junona... albo Hera, nieważne... o to zadbała - to będzie bezpieczny. Poza tym, Leo wciąż nie ukończył budowy statku, a umawialiśmy się z Chejronem, że nie wyruszymy, zanim "Argo II" nie będzie gotowe. Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji, okej?

- Niech będzie - odparła smętnie.

Teraz, o ósmej trzydzieści wieczorem, siedziała w swoim domku, prawdopodobnie opracowując jakieś wykresy na laptopie Dedala i nie zamierzała się pokazywać na zabawie. Jason uważał, że to nawet nieco lepiej - jej obecność zwykle psuła wszystkim humory, przypominając o stracie Percy'ego. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że córka Ateny doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z negatywnego wpływu, jaki wywiera na większość obozowiczów, dlatego też postanowiła nie wychodzić dzisiaj z kabiny.

Jason nie wystroił się zbytnio na tą imprezę - zwykła niebieska bluza narzucona na koszulkę, znoszone dżinsy i adidasy. Nie za bardzo chciało mu się tam iść i nie było to bynajmniej związane z jego sceptycznym nastawieniem jeśli chodzi o obozowe zabawy. Chyba przez wieczność krążył po swoim pokoju w Wielkim Domu, gdzie od jakiegoś czasu nocował, bijąc się z myślami. Ostatecznie jednak wybiegł z błękitnej budowli i ruszył do różowego domku Afrodyty.

Światła zgaszono, a dookoła nie było żywej duszy, przez co Jason zaczął się obawiać, że wszyscy już wyszli - dzieci Afrodyty nie przepuściłyby okazji do zatańczenia z innymi chłopakami. Lecz kiedy Jason zapukał, już po kilku sekundach w uchylonych drzwiach stanęła Piper McLean.

Wyglądała tak ślicznie, że Jasonowi aż zaparło dech w piersiach. Czekoladowe włosy zaplecione w warkoczyki spływały na ramiona. Oczy w świetle księżyca błyszczały wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Narzuciła na siebie jedynie szorty i podkoszulek z Obozu Herosów, nie założyła nawet butów. W trzech słowach - piękna jak zawsze.

- Jason? - wyraźnie zdziwiła się na jego widok. Zakłopotana wygładziła T-shirt. - Co ty tu robisz?

- Ja, uhm... - W jednej chwili opuściła go cała minimalna pewność siebie. - Yyy... zastanawiałem się, hm... co robisz w ten wieczór?

Co on sobie wyobrażał? Że przyjdzie do niej i walnie tekst w stylu: "Hej, skarbie. Masz ochotę pospacerować brzegiem morza pod osłoną pięknego księżyca, który jednak nie dorównuje twej nieziemskiej urodzie"? Raczej nie.

Ale mógłby przysiąc, iż się zarumieniła. On zapewne nie prezentował się wiele lepiej, czerwony jak burak.

- Prawdę mówiąc, próbowałam spać - odrzekła zdawkowym tonem. Unikała jego spojrzenia. - Moje cudowne "rodzeństwo" nie pozwala mi się porządnie wyspać, więc pomyślałam, że skoro dzisiaj ich nie ma, to może...

- Och. - Złapał się na nerwowym splataniu palców. "Przestań, idioto", zganił się w myślach. - Och, to ja... no, nie będę ci przeszkadzać...

- Nie! - zawołała Piper, może trochę zbyt głośno. Od razu się zmieszała, ale udało jej się jeszcze wybełkotać coś w rodzaju: - Zaczekaj.

Wsunęła na stopy leżące na wycieraczce w przedpokoju trampki i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

- Przejdziemy się? - spytała.

Jason nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył za Piper w stronę lasu.

Przez jakiś czas spacerowali po wzgórzu, ale nawet przy sośnie Thalii słyszeli odgłosy imprezy. Rozmawiali w zasadzie o nieistotnych rzeczach - najpierw o pogodzie (co okazało się totalnym bezsensem, lecz nie mieli pojęcia, jak rozpocząć konwersację), później o tym, jak fajnie jest w Obozie Herosów i co im się tu najbardziej podoba.

- A jak się sprawdzasz jako grupowa Afrodyty? - wtrącił Jason.

Przewróciła oczami.

- Drew chodzi teraz do szkoły, przyjedzie tu dopiero na wakacje, więc jest całkiem nieźle. - Skrzywiła się. - Ale współczuję Lacy. Wiesz, chodzą do tej samego gimnazjum w Brooklynie. Biedna dziewczyna.

Ocean przyniósł ze sobą chłodny wiatr. Piper zatrzęsła się z zimna i spróbowała ogrzać ramiona dłońmi.

- Zimno ci? - chciał wiedzieć Jason.

Pokręciła głową.

- Nie, nic mi...

Jason zdjął bluzę przez głowę i podał ją córce Afrodyty. Wydawała się nieco zaskoczona tym gestem, ale narzuciła na siebie materiał i przycisnęła go do piersi.

- Dzięki – wymamrotała.

Ścieżka poprowadziła ich na piaszczyste wydmy przy plaży, skąd muzyka niemal rozwalała im bębenki. Musieli podnieść głosy, żeby się słyszeć.

- Jak oni to znoszą?! - jęknęła Piper.

Jason dostrzegł w dole Leona stojącego przy prowizorycznym barku. Ich przyjaciel kołysał się w rytm jakiegoś dubstepu i rozpalał żarzące się płomienie na opuszkach palców, aby smażyć kiełbaski nad grillem. Parę dziewczyn z domku Demeter chichotało nerwowo, gdy Leo zerkał na nie zalotnie i napinał bicepsy (choć niewiele było do napinania).

- To Leo? - Piper uniosła brwi.

Jason rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu.

- Widać jest w swoim żywiole... dosłownie.

Leo wyczarował na obu dłoniach kule ognia wielkości piłek tenisowych i zaczął nimi żonglować w powietrzu. Córki bogini plonów pisnęły z zachwytu.

Oddalili się nieco od głównej zabawy, trzymając się na krawędzi piasku z lasem. Piper zdjęła buty i wzięła je do jednej ręki.

- Myślisz, że są tutaj żmije?

- Wątpię - odparł Jason. - A nawet jeśli by były, odpędzę je moimi błyskawicami.

Piper się zaśmiała. Naprawdę podobał mu się jej śmiech - nie był sztuczny ani wymuszony, po prostu słodki i bardzo szczery.

- Sądzę, że nie będziesz potrzebował do tego błyskawic. Wystarczy, że pokażesz im swoje muskuły, Supermanie. - Podeszła do niego tak blisko, że odurzył go jej cynamonowy zapach. Przez sekundę zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale wtedy ona klepnęła go w ramię i zawołała: - Berek!

Pobiegła przed siebie, potykając się na kępkach trawy. Jason stał oszołomiony przez krótką chwilę, lecz potem się zreflektował i popędził za nią. Jej śliczny śmiech odbijał się echem od drzew i niemal całkowicie zagłuszał muzykę na plaży. On również się śmiał i krzyczał na nią za każdym razem kiedy miał ją złapać, a ona mu się wymykała.

W końcu wyrównał z nią tempo. Starała się przyspieszyć, jednak piasek zatrzymał ją i byłaby upadła, gdyby Jason jej nie złapał. Chwycił ją w talii, tak samo jak kiedyś, gdy spadali na dno Wielkiego Kanionu. Dopiero się poznali, ale już wnet Jason czuł, że nie może pozwolić jej spaść.

Jej oczy zamigotały.

- Chyba wygrałem - powiedział bez przekonania.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a jej policzki przybrały zdrowej, różowawej barwy. Podciągnął ją do góry i pomógł normalnie stanąć. Ich palce niepostrzeżenie splotły się razem - oboje udali, że tego nie widzą. Tym razem nie próbowała unikać jego wzroku. Chyba nigdy nie miało mu się znudzić zgadywanie koloru jej oczu. Zastanawiał się, czy ona czuje to samo, patrząc w jego oczy.

Dubstepowa mieszanka dobiegła końca. Pod nimi rozległy się subtelne dźwięki jakiejś romantycznej ballady. Jason uniósł brwi i spojrzał na usiane błyszczącymi gwiazdami granatowe niebo. "Tato - pomyślał - jeśli ta piosenka to twoja zasługa, to... no, dzięki". Obiecał sobie, że jutro dołoży do ofiary dla Jupitera dodatkową porcję frytek.

Piper chyba dostrzegła jego niepewną minę.

- Zatańczymy? - zapytała półszeptem.

Jason przełknął ślinę.

- Nie bardzo umiem...

- Nie musisz umieć - zapewniła go, układając palce na jego barku. Wysunęła ich splecione ręce w bok jak do walca i zaczęli się kołysać. Jason ostrożnie położył jej rękę na biodrze, jakby się bał, że może ją porazić prądem.

- Taniec. W nocy. Boso, na wydmie, gdzie mogą nas pokąsać żmije. Z akompaniamentem z imprezy, na którą nie chcieliśmy pójść. To brzmi niebezpiecznie.

Piper spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

- Jestem niebezpieczną dziewczyną. - Jej twarz przyozdobił tajemniczy uśmiech.

- W to akurat mogę uwierzyć.

Wtuliła głowę w jego pierś i przetańczyli jeszcze kilka kroków. Nagle w powietrzu rozległ się świst i nad ich głowami zamigotały miliony czerwonych, pomarańczowych i złotych iskierek, formujących się w różne, kuliste kształty. Eksplozje rozświetlały niebo tysiącami odcieni i nadawały oczom Piper jeszcze ciekawszego wyrazu.

- Sztuczne ognie - oświadczył Jason, chociaż było to dość oczywiste.

- Zamknij się - mruknęła Piper, po czym stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go.

Wsunął dłonie w jej miękkie włosy i uniósł nieco jej podbródek. Od dawna marzył o tej chwili i mógł śmiało przyznać, że było jeszcze lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Fajerwerki nadal strzelały, jednak Jason nie zwracał na nie uwagi – Piper okazała się w tym momencie wszystkim, czego potrzebował.


End file.
